Kyuubi no Naruto Choronicles
by TheCasualdragonballFan
Summary: A one shot I decided t write! The Kyuubi was defeated right? The threat is over for konoha? Right? Wrong. See what happens when the Kyuubi incarnate is drived by "REVENGE".


On the 10'th of October it was. The day the demon fox, or how most called it, "The Kyuubi." had attacked the Land of Fire for unknown reasons. Most thought or speculated that it was just a natural disaster. Some speculated that it was the Uchiha Clan, or more specific the council speculated that is was the Uchiha. In the end it did not matter since they all know it happened.

Once The Land of Fire heard the news that Minato, The Yondaime Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi inside the body of his own son, "Uzumaki Naruto." The Land of Fire had a special event in which they would hold huge festivals, bonfires all around its land. There was a problem though.

Minato's final words were, "When I die I want everyone to please treat my son as a hero since he carries the burden of the Kyuubi inside of him. That is the wish I will take to my grave…" but, the villagers all decided to ignore the one who saved them his final wish and instead treated the boy like garbage. Throwing stones at him whenever they could, multiple attempts of assassination every single day, this was his life. It turned him into a madman, as he would smash his head on the wall because of it as he remembers how the village treats him every single day.

He was not treated like a hero like the Yondaime wished, after all it was a simple task that he wanted the people he saved to do, no, they treated him like he was the demon fox himself. In fact most if not all thought he was the demon fox. He would walk to the ninja academy and on his way everyone would stare at Naruto with such cold eyes that his spine would shake.

They would whisper among themselves things like, "Are they really going to let that Kyuubi brat become a ninja?" " Tch, let us pay him a visit at midnight." and they always meant what they said. As they said that he would just turn his head away in sadness.

One day it would be throwing stones at Naruto's house while he is at the academy and some other days they would write all over the house cruel things like, "Leave you damned fox!!", "You monster!! We will never accept you!!" Other days they would break his windows and throw ninja smoke bombs with poison in them as he eats his dinner. But in the end it was futile since the fox would burn the poison away since if Naruto dies, he dies.

It wasn't as futile as it looked though. The boy would break down and cry. Mentally, in the end he was wounded or hurt. "Why me…?" Would be his question every time this happened.

As he walked at the Academy's hallway by himself at lunch break he would look around with cold eyes as he watched every student play, talk and laugh. It resorted to making him angry as he clenched his fist and looked with disgust.

Just then three kids walked over to Naruto and laughed as they walked towards him. One of the boys who had long blue hair in a ponytail pulled his arm forward as he smiled to shake Naruto's hand. Naruto did the same as he had so much joy in his face, he finally thought, "Someone has acknowledged me! Until the boy and his friends turned their smiles into cold hateful stares. Naruto pulled his arm back as he knew what that meant. " B- but I thought that….." The kid with the long blue hair pushed him and then punched him before he finished his sentence.

"Tears came out of Naruto's eyes as he sat on the floor as the three boys began to kick him and beat on him for the rest of lunch with their ice cold stares.

It seems the hate has been passed down from the older generation to Naruto's generation, after all, whatever children see their parents do they will copy. As the Academy teachers began to call the students to class the three kids looked at Naruto and walked away as they began to laugh. Naruto stopped crying and had felt hate for the first time in his life as he stared at the kids who beat him up. He had the same cold stare they had.

After class Naruto walked outside of the Main entrance as did all the students. Naruto was walking minding his own business when someone's backpack landed in front of him. He picked it up and looked over to who was coming. To his surprise it was his love interest, Haruno Sakura. As she came up to him he smiled as he blushed nervously. "H-here Sakuru Chan…" He said nervously.

The pink haired girl quickly snatched away the backpack from Naruto and stared at him with the cold stare. "You are annoying." Was the only thing she said to him as she quickly turned back and walked away.

Naruto was shocked at what she said. He began to question himself. "But all- I was just trying to help…" He said with a sad look trying to figure out why she said what she said. "I was only helping out and still those eyes…." Naruto put his face down and his hands inside his pockets and just went straight home.

It was Midnight….

Naruto was thinking to himself how odd it was that no one had attempted to assassinate him yet as he laid in bed with his arms folded behind his head. He got up out of his bed and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He then heard a step around his area. With the glass of water still in his hands he went to the living room which has the lights off.

Suddenly his face goes in awe as the glass of water falls on the ground and breaks. In front of the door their stood a tall dark figure you could not see thanks to the darkness in the room. It slowly walked over to Naruto as it gave a little laugh. It sounded more like a croak actually. As he walked over to Naruto he pulled a blade from his back and flipped it around to scare Naruto. It looked like an Imitation of the Sword of Kusanagi except the handle was blue with a red whirlpool around it.

As the dark figure was now on Naruto's face, the blond eight year old quickly began to run to the stairs but the dark figure quickly slashed Naruto's right pinky off. Naruto stopped before he reached the stairs as he yelled in pain as the blood where his pinky use to be came gushing out. He fell on his back still screaming. Naruto was so scared that he was about to scream for help, but he stopped, after all wouldn't killing him be what everyone in this village wanted?

Naruto stared at the figure with a face that looked like he was trying to hold himself from screaming. The figure moved his blade forward. "Hey demon kid, time for you to feel what we felt when you attacked us." The figure said ash he placed the point of his blade on Naruto's chest.

"W-what are you going to do!?" The blond boy asked fearfully. Suddenly blood begins to gush out from the area in which the dark figure's point of his blade was at. Naruto began to scream in pain and horror. You could now see the dark figures cold wide opened simile as his pupils looked up. Blood stopped gushing out. Naruto began to gasp for breath as tears came out of his eyes. His chest now had a bloody H on it.

The dark figure continued the same process multiple times with blood gushing out and Naruto screaming in pain. As the dark figure was done cutting him on his chest Naruto was gasping for his breath with even more tears. His chest now had the bloody word of REVENGE written on it.

Naruto was so freaked out at what was happening. Just what was it that made me so hated by the village!?? Just what was it that I did!? That was what was going through his head right now. The dark figure was about to stab Naruto on his head but Naruto quickly rolled over and avoided it as he ran up the stairs over to his room. He locked the door and just sat on a corner in his room with a blanket over him.

He was shaking in fear. Even more when the door knob began to twist and turn. Naruto knew that this time was not like the other times where the villagers and a few konohs nin would come drunk and beat on him leaving him with multiple bruises and a few fractured bones. No, this time the intruder was out for his life!

Suddenly, Naruto noticed the figures blade cut through the door multiple times all over it until the door was in pieces. Naruto started to bite his tongue. As it turns out, the figure was not there. Naruto foolishly went outside the door. Nobody was there. Naruto was relieved. That is, until he hears a faint noise behind him. Like breathing. He runs forward and turns around to see the dark figure. Naruto runs over to the closet downstairs and locks the door. The dark figure cuts the door into pieces and quickly goes inside. "Go away!!" Naruto yelled in fear.

The dark figure was revealed to be a Konoha nin who wore the standard Konoha uniform with the green vest. He had white long hair that reached all the way to his back. He had black shades on his eyes. Through the shades you could see his cold stare.

"Hey, Kyuubi kid. By killing you, I will be doing justice to Konohagakure and Yondaime's grave. See you in hell you stupid demon fox!!" He yelled as Naruto bit his lips as his eyes were red because he was tired and all the tears that came out. But, also because of his fear. Naruto closed his eyes as the Konoha Nin swinged his blade as he cut off Naruto's left arm whole. So much blood came gushing out as he screamed in pain. The walls were covered in his blood.

As the Konoha Nin was about to give Naruto the final blow, a red chakra appeared around the boy as he looked angry at the Konoha Nin. The Nin kept on going still. "DIE DEMON!!!" He yelled. Suddenly the area in which Naruto's left arm was at before it got cut off is where the Kyuubi's arm appeared which pierced the Konoha Shinobi in the stomach area. The arm pulled itself out of the man's stomach as he fell to the ground. The Kyuubi's arm went back to Naruto's left side and disappeared.

The red chakra left and Naruto was back to normal. Mostly. "W-what? Did I do this?" Naruto asked himself as he saw the man gurgling out blood from his mouth because of his stomach wound. Naruto looked freaked out at the sight and began to scream. He screamed so loud that it sounded as if it hurt him. The Konoha Nin began to laugh. "Ha, ha, hey Kyuubi brat! Look at your chest." Naruto did just that as he continued to scream. He read the word REVENGE. "I placed the curse of revenge. You will be driven by renvenge!! Hahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah!! That is your path now!! You will become corrupted by revenge and that will be your end!!" After that the Konoha Nin died after his final words. "Burn in hell Kyuubi…"

Naruto continued to scream at what had happened in fear, but at the same time he remembered how he was treated all his life. Everything up until now was in his head as he was going mad. He finally stopped and with his eyes wide opened like a dolls he calmly said one word.

"REVENGE."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Creepy huh? I had this idea for a fanfic a few months ago. I wanted to give it a dark horror type of thing. So what do you think? Reviews are strongly welcomed. So expecr more!


End file.
